Gakuen Alice Crossover Sonic the Hedgehog
by Rizozawa Shaft
Summary: Some students of the academy were missing.With Mikan,Natsume,Ruka and Hotaru left to solve it. As they investigate they found the truth which came out of the 'blue'.
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Alice x Sonic the Hedgehog

Hey, everyone. I hope this story would get positive response. Thanks for reading even for a few words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and Sonic the Hedgehog

Mikan and her best of friends were hanging out together under a shady tree eating their lunch.

Suddenly...

"KYAAAAAAA!" someone screamed.

"Mikan, it's only a spider on your head" Hotaru calmly exclaimed.

"Then, take it off of me!" Mikan pleaded but she noticed Hotaru distance away.

"Where the hell you're going?!" Mikan felt angry.

"Sorry, Mikan. I'm afraid of it too.."

"WHAT?!"

Mikan kept on chasing Hotaru to get her help but disappointed that she kept her distance away from her. Two figure arrived at the scene because of the commotion.

"Yo, what's going on here?" Natsume asked both of them.

"Waaa, Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon. Please help me, there's a spider on my head"

The boys didn't react which made Mikan confused. But, it's not the only thing which her confused.

"WHY ARE YOU STEPPING AWAY FROM ME TOO?!"

"You crazy, there's a spider on your head" Natsume responded.

"THEN GET IT OFF OF ME!"

"Okay, I could try burn it off but... your hair might got involved" Natsume ignited a fire ball on his hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO GET YOUR FIRE NEAR ME!"

Then, suddenly she smelled something burning. She asked Hotaru where was the source. The ice queen didn't responded much but did give her a hint.

She pointed her finger and said "hair..."

"Uhhh,...KYAAAAAAAA!"

After several minutes after the incident, the fire finally have been stopped. Thanks to Hotaru's invention which had saved the day and Mikan's hair.

"(sob) (sob)...my pretty hair..." Mikan cried for her burnt hair. " Why didn't you stop that in the first place, Ruka-pyon?...sob..."

"Ah well, I thought that Natsume-kun could get it off without any harm..."

"Yeah, I tried..." Natsume gave his reason.

"WITHOUT ANY HARM MEANING EXCEPT MY HAIR?!" Mikan responded madly at the prince.

"Yeah, I might thought of that before"

"WHAT?!"

"tsk..you could always wear a wig" Natsume said.

"No way, this is all your fault. Pervert "

"You asked me to get it off. So what?"

"But I didn't say something about burning my precious hair!"

"Tsk...strawberry" Natsume responded.

"Huh...PERVERTTTT!" Mikan launched herself towards him which 'backfire' her.

The other two could only watch the two love birds doing their usual humorous quarrelling. "Well, I guess your plan doesn't work smoothly. Imai-san"

"KYAAAA!" a scream caught their sense. The scream of the girl heard like she was in trouble.

The four students swiftly off to the scene.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Natsume and the gang confirmed that was the voice of one of their colleagues.

"That's sound like Sumire, right?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, and it seems that she's in trouble" Hotaru.

"The class corridor!" Natsume yelled. The rest followed him.

They reached their class corridor and what they saw was not they expected.

"Guys, please help me throw away this garbage..." they collapsed disbelieved.

Natsume and Hotaru instead agreed to help which had made Sumire felt lightened. But, the real intention was...

"Ahh, Natsume-kun, Hotaru-san ?" Ruka sweat himself asking them.

"What?" Both Hyuuga and Imai turned their eyes on Nogi and Sakura.

"Do..you..really need to throw away the garbage...along with Sumire?"

The reaction was still the same, the freaking sharp stary eyes of the duo.

"Ah..Ruka-pyon, I think I saw ... dark aura around them..." Mikan said.

"It would be best to not get on their nerves, right?"

Mikan and Ruka felt terrified of their friends. They sweated so much that they might be dead.

"But, still..." Hotaru expressed her thought.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Sumire's scream should have been noticed everyone in the block but..."

Natsume felt weird but he immediately got the sense of what Hotaru meant. "Yeah, you're right..."

"Natsume, what is it?" Ruka asked him.

Mikan felt clueless but worried at the same time.

Hotaru exclaimed. "There's nobody in the school block"

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

"There's nobody in the school block" Hotaru exclaimed.

Everyone felt terrified by the statement. They felt like their heart pumps faster than the usual rate. They indeed noticed that no one else but them responded to Sumire's scream.

"HAHAHA.." Mikan burst to laughter.

"You're guys kidding, right? You think that everyone in the school would take serious about her? If me, I would just leave her be cause she was on duty that time, right?" Mikan tried to deny the statement.

"But, you came along too actually" Natsume reminded her. She felt pissed by the answer.

Hotaru came to her and put her hand on her shoulder. " _Baka_, I know you scared. But do you saw someone else but us and Sumire?"

"Uhhh...well..." Mikan narrow her head and then face up again. She surprised by the face of her friends.

"DON'T YOU GUYS LOOK AT ME LIKE I SAW A GHOST!" Mikan claimed.

"But...yeah, you guys're right. There's no one else. Where could they be?" Mikan accepted the truth.

"Hotaru, what're we going to do?" Mikan asked her.

"Of course, finding out the truth..." Hotaru confidently suggested it which made Mikan awed.

"Hotaru-san, I admitted your attempt but...what's with those net and calculator?" Ruka felt awkward.

"If there's a ghost, this might gave me some fortune" Hotaru answered.

"You're actually don't care about the students, right?" Ruka thought.

The group then launched their attempt to find out the truth. They first planned to try the teachers' room. They probably might find something that would help them solve the mystery.

The door knob turned and the Hyuuga first entered the room.

"Well, this could be a problem" Hyuuga said.

The room was empty. No teachers were in sight. The stuff were also seem untouched. This worried Mikan and the gang. Even the teachers who had more experience with Alice also gone without a trace.

"No one's here. This is weird. Right?" Ruka asked.

"But I bet there must be something worth a look" Hotaru suggested to look all over the place to find potential clues.

"Hotaru-san, supposed you should find something worth a look, not something 'valuable' , right?" Ruka reminded.

"Don't worry, Nogi. There's no one else but us" Hotaru smirked.

"Just as I thought" Ruka felt disbelieved of his friend who was a girl.

Natsume who searches at Mr Narumi's desk found something odd. The drawer at his desk seem emitting light. It came from the tight spot from the drawer which not close tightly. He pulled the drawer and found something.

"Natsume-ku, what's that?" Mikan who happened close by, came and take a look at it.

It's shape like an emerald. It's look beatiful and it looks as clear as a crystal. This caught Hotaru's attention, she quickly took it from Natsume's hand.

"Hey Imai, don't you think there's something with it. It emits strange light and how the hell did Narumi had it in the first place?" Natsume felt strange the situation.

"This doesn't have nothing to do with all of this, right?" Mikan asked.

"I think it might have because not in our life we saw this thing" Ruka expressed his thought. Hotaru was examining the object with her gadget at the time.

"This thing had a strange reading" Hotaru said which caught the rest's attention.

Hotaru claimed that the emerald they discovered had unusual energy reading. She examined it and concluded that this thing was pretty odd to be here. She tought maybe it was for research by the Alice researchers. She felt sure that it must be more of it.

"We need to go to my lab. I can't think of more this than in my research lab calmly" Hotaru said.

Mikan, Natsume and Ruka agreed and decided to go with Hotaru's plan.

They exited the room as they planned to go to the lab for more information. As the moment Mikan's first step on the floor to exit the room, suddenly a strong blow of wind hit her which also flipped her skirt. She prevented the skirt from flipped with her hands.

"What was that?" Mikan said.

"Mikan, where's the emerald?!" Hotaru asked her friend.

"WHAT?! It was in my hand!"

"Actually, I think I know where is it. There..." Natsume pointed a blue figure leaning against the wall in the dark corner with the emerald in its hand.

"So, emerald was in the room after all" the unknown said to them.

"Yeah, so shame you couldn't find it" Natsume told the figure.

"You guys really are sneaky don't you think" the figure said.

"Who do you think are?" Ruka asked the unknown.

"You people should know me..." the figure steps out from the dark. He had blue colored fur and white colored at its chest to his stomach. He had spiky hair pointed to the back and he wears red pair of shoes. "I am Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog"

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

"I am Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog" the figure introduces itself.

"Woaw...you're...short" Natsume responded.

"Woaw...you're valuable" Hotaru responded.

Sonic felt pissed out because of their reaction.

"WOAW...you're CUTE!" Ruka and Mikan responded. The Hyuuga, Imai and the hedgehog focused to them disbelieved.

"Ruka, really..." Natsume shooks his head.

"Mikan, we could get a fortune having it for exhibition" Hotaru comes out with a suggestion. "But, I want to keep it..."

"Huh...you're guys so easygoing" Sonic said. "Well, it can't be help. I'll be taking this"

"Wait!" they tried to stop him.

"You're better try to catch me, then" Sonic said and immediately ran away.

"Wow..He's fast" Mikan exclaimed.

"Not on my watch" Hotaru pulled out her invention. It immediately transform into an animal, a cheetah. She commanded it to catch up with the hedgehog.

"Then, I'll be going too" Natsume also tried to catch the hedgehog.

Ruka summoned his hawk to watch for the target. So it would help Natsume and Hotaru to catch the hedgehog.

"Mikan, let's go" Hotaru asked her to join too.

The hedgehog have reached the main staircase. He stopped for a moment to watch his surrounding. It seem clear.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming to him. In a couple of seconds, a boy jumped from the balcony and throw his fire ball at him. Sonic evades and it hits the staircase. But he got himself trapped as the boy already landed at his front having his fire fist ready to launch.

Sonic immediately jumped on to his hand and stepped Natsume's head and jumped away. The situation was not over yet. The mecha cheetah was out of nowhere launched itself at him. But, Sonic was faster. He jumped on its head and speed away. As his speed increase, he then jumped and roll as it made a shape of a pinball. Sonic hits the block's main door opened with his ability.

He managed to get outside. Natsume tried to stop him by performing fire around Sonic but he was too fast.

"Damn, he got away!" Natsume felt angry.

The rest of the team regroup at Natsume's position.

"So that thing can run really fast. Interesting" Hotaru thought.

"Yeah but do you think it had something to do with all this?" Mikan said.

"I think it does..." Hotaru tried to clarify but heard an explosion at the academy's forest.

"Okay, what was that just now?" Mikan asked terrified.

"I don't know but it must have something to do with that thing" Natsume said and made his move to the forest while the rest followed behind.

At the forest...

The hedgehog who just got away from the gang was found lying on the ground injured. The hedgehog forced himself up and set his eyes on his opponent.

"You got what you want. Release them..now!" Sonic said.

"Hahahaha...I'm sorry but I think will hold on both the emerald and the STUDENTS! Hahaha!"

Then Sonic heard the screaming of the victims trapped in a big tank.

Sonic determined to free the innocents and made a harsh decision himself.

"LET THEM GO, DR EGGMAN!" he forced his body and charged to Dr Eggman. In a few moment, another explosion occurred.

**To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

I had problem with my laptop that I had to on hold this , can't promise to update the story as fast as I could.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and Sonic Hedgehog

Sonic can't take it anymore. The last blow he received, damaged him enough that he couldn't get up anymore. He was exhausted eventhough in his heart he wanted the students unharmed. He couldn't work his muscles.

"hahaha can't get up, Sonic?"

Meanwhile...

"what is happening here?"Mikan puzzled.

"I don't know but I think the hedgehog is on our side...look at that weird looking guy" Hotaru pointed to Dr Eggman.

Dr Eggman rides his new invention. A mechanised gorilla-based robot. On its back was a container with some missing students in it. That's not the only container but there were containers were guarded by Dr Eggman's robot minions near the area.

"Why did he stuff all of the students in that container?" Ruka confused.

"Obviously he's kidnapping them" Natsume answered with his fist tighten. He's getting mad that his friends being treated like that by the weird person.

Hotaru's hand stopped Natsume's steps."If you want to save them, it's better to listen to my plan"

"ARGHH!"

Sonic screamed in pain. The blaster caused him flown away few metres.

"Hahahaha" Dr Eggman laughed. He raised the robot's blaster and aimed for Sonic.

"For sure, I'm winning this time"

A wall of fire rose suddenly in front of him suddenly. He startled and lost control. Dr Eggman on his robot, fell on the ground shocked of what has happened.

"What...what is this?!"

Suddenly, a fire ball blast through the fire wall and it's headed for Dr Eggman. But, he blocked it with his robot's arm.

The fire went off. Dr Eggman saw a figure behind the smoke. As the smoke clears off, it was none other than Natsume himself. With fire ignited on his hand.

"Who are you?!"

"Well, you should know" he said and smirked.

"Wha...waaaaa! What is this?!" Dr Eggman was attacked by a flock of birds. The birds disturbed his view as he tried blocking the birds' claw from hurting his face.

A whistle came from made the birds flew away from their victim. The victim, Dr Eggman relieved but for a very short moment. From his front, fire balls race to its target.

Explosions occured as the fire balls touched the robot's surface. It wasn't enough afterall, as Dr Eggman managed to block most of it from the weakpoints.

"Okay play time's over,little bo...huh?" Dr Eggman found that Natsume was missing from his view.

"Where that little..." he searched and turns around. He found Natsume falling from hanging to an eagle. He had his fire fist ready for launch to its target.

"Take this!" shouted Natsume and punch straight his fire fist to Dr Eggman.

In a slight moment, Natsume somehow saw a smirk of his opponent.

"Not this time, boy" Dr Eggman said and made Natsume startled.

As the fight goes on, Sonic was not at the scene was brought somewhere safe for him to recover.

"Hotaru, you sure he will make it?"

"Don't worry. Your boyfriend's tough"

"I didn't mean that pervert!" Mikan doubted the words from Hotaru. Hotaru saw a slight blush on Mikan's face. She smiled.

They brought Sonic on Hotaru's elephant vehicle. They had snuck away him from the fight after the distraction by Ruka and Natsume. They were headed to Hotaru's lab as they felt it would be safe.

"Hotaru! Look out" Mikan warned Hotaru, evading the incoming object.

Just in time, they both got off the transportation along with Sonic. The vehicle was bad damaged. They hurt but not serious.

"What do you think you're doing with Sonic?! asked the culprit who damaged the vehicle.

Mikan saw Hotaru unconscious.

""I asked again ..." the person closing in to Mikan. Mikan speechless, don't know what to do.

As the person standing tall in front of clueless Mikan, a quetion spilled.

"What are you doing with Sonic?!"

Mikan saw the face and turn away from it.

Mikan asked, "what's with the hammer...?"

_To be continue_..


End file.
